james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Weapons
Na'vi vs RDA and Other Musings: In James Cameron's original scriptment (p81), Tsu Te (the original spelling of Tsu'Tey) uses some of the highly flammable sap to burn RDA vehicles tires and engines. While the technological disparity between the races is high, this sabotage tactic seems as though it would be highly effective. Being so far from Earth, it is reasonable that the RDA would have limited repair parts on Pandora and would have to either fabricate new parts from raw materials or somehow repair damages, requiring time and resources. Destroying equipment on nightly raids as depicted in the scriptment, for me, adds a level of support and believability that the Na'vi can overcome the technological prowess of the human mining expedition. The film suggests that their success hinged largely upon Eywa's help through sheer numbers of creatures. While this is acceptable, I like the additional detail that Cameron provided in the first draft. My assumption is that some level of detail had to be cut due to time (though I personally would not have minded another hour of the film!), or will be revealed in sequels. Other thoughts? Kxetse a-ean 17:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) A good observation! Here's another - if the Na'vi's arrows and knifes are metal, it follows that the Na'vi have something of a developed metallurgy or at least a way to manipulate fire in order to shape metal. Yet Neytiri hisses at Jake's torch and holds it as far from her as possible. Any possible explanations? :I had thought (perhaps incorrectly) that their knives were made from bone or stone. Unfortunately there is absolutely no mention of them in the Field Guide. Moreover, the decorative dress and arrow shafts that seem to have feathers, are similarly not mentioned. I was hoping to find out whether feathers existed on Pandora somehow. It may be worth noting that many Na'vi implements, such as the arrowhead, are supposed to be from natural seed casings that drop from trees. Kxetse a-ean 03:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, it might be the simple thing that fire has the capability to burn the plants and cause harm to the environment, or that it just attracted Viperwolves.. (although oddly in that scene Jake can whirl his flaming rod around and not set alight anything, while in the final battle Quaritch's shirt remains on fire..) --Immolator39 11:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) waving fire around so fast like he did would be very hard for anything to catch on fire. and his shirt caught on fire because of the explosion next to him and his shirt was a fabric :) -Avatar- 11:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *Wet jungle plants are also a lot harder to light on fire then dry rip-stop fabric anyway. --Talos5 12:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) In the early 20th century, Inuits were found at the north pole with metal objects, depsite having no contact with civilisation or knowledge of smelting. They got it from ferrate meteorites that were pushed towards the north pole by the magnetic field of the earth, which had in effect been smelted on the way down by the air resistance. Pandora has an insane magnetic field, and there could very well be naturally occuring metals around. Oh and they do have fire, Jake goes and sits around one at 47:30, just after they agree to let him stay with the omiticaya. While no navi are seen refining or smelting ore, it can be assumed that they have some knowledge of manipulating metal, even if that just means hammering it into shape whilst hot. --Cadellin 21:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Overall Does anyone realize all the weapons listed by the weapons... thing on the sidebar are all vehicles, and there are two pairs of redundant articles in this category (Assault Rifle/Standard Issue Rifle; GS-221/M60)? Also, I thought you might like to add Aaron Beck's concept weapons to this category, although they never appeared in the movie so I'm not gonna jump the gun... -Anonymous Reorganization of the category I suggest to reorganize this category and all subcategories. All weapons should be contained in the most subordinate category possible only and no higher-level category. In the end, this category page should not contain any articles, but only links to subcategories. For example article "Na'vi Knife" would be in category "Melee Weapons" and not in "Weapons" because the "Melee Weapons" is a subcategory of "Weapons" and thus easily reachable. This would result in a clearer structure of all weapons, and they would be easier to navigate to. I suggest one of the following category structures. Categories marked with an asterisk are the categories that articles should be placed in. All others are only intermediate categories that contain links to their respective subcategories: Option 1: *Weapons **Melee Weapons * **Ranged Weapons * **Human Weapons * **Na'vi Weapons * Option 2: * Weapons ** Melee Weapons *** Human Melee Weapons * *** Na'vi Melee Weapons * ** Ranged Weapons *** Human Ranged Weapons * *** Na'vi Ranged Weapons * Category "Guns" would be unnecessary in both scenarios. So what do you think? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I think that Option 1 is the way to go. Ozzyjalo94 02:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a bit torn between the options, but perhaps option 1 would do it. Also, should we organize the Merchandise-category this way too? --LuckyMan 04:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that would require to create separate categories for Na'vi music and real word music, but that should be better discussed on that categorie's talk page. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC)